One Chance
by AnkouRavien
Summary: You're dead, but you were given one more chance to come back to your life. For now, you have a temporary life. You must fight along with your partner. Defeat your enemies and kill them, like you always do when you're alive. If you won, you'll come back to life. If you died, then you're died. Remember, you only have one chance.
1. Chapter 1

Elesis – Crimson Avenger

Raven – Blade Master

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _Did I die?_

 _I was so close!_

 _I can't die now!_

 _I have to wake up!_

 _Please, give me one more chance!_

 _I have something that I must do!_

 _Lady El, please!_

 _Let me live!_

* * *

I wake up and breath heavily. What happened?! Why is the world so... big?

I looked around. I'm inside a forest with huge trees. I can hear something moving. I turned around and find a huge beetle passed by. Its height is probably half of mine.

Okay! I get it! I became smaller! What the hell happened?!

The beetle notices me. It moves toward me and I jump away from him.

...Huh?

I'm not hitting the ground yet?

I look at my back. I have red wings! What is this?!

Something just passed by and stabbed a tree. It's a bullet.

I turned around (for the third time? Maybe I would spin after this). A blonde boy and a blonde girl with blue eyes shoot me with their guns. I managed to dodge all of them. I landed on the ground somehow and ran away. I'm not used to fly! And why do they want to kill me?!

"Oh! I finally find my partner!"

"How long has it been... 6 months?"

"Hahaha! Let's just eliminate them already!"

"Yeah! That red girl is still new!"

"Let the war begin!"

What?! There are more of them?! What war?! I-I can't die now! Not after I came back to life!

Someone, help me! And also explain what happened! Please!

Someone flies quickly to my direction. "Let's retreat, partner!" he shouted as he pick me up in bridal style and retreated.

* * *

We hide inside a mailbox. "Thanks, partner!" I smiled to him, even though I don't know what he means by partner.

"Hey! What weapon do you use?" he suddenly asked.

Weapon?

"I don't have any weapon," I said to him. "Hey, please explain what happened".

"I thought Lady El already told you," he sighed.

"I'm sure you already know this. We shrunk. We're already dead, but Lady El gave us one more chance to live. In order to take that chance, we're put into war with 6 other people. There are 4 teams—2 persons each team. Each person was given an element to fight each other. If we won, we'll come back to life. If we lost, that means we'll die for sure".

So Lady El heard my voices! "I see..."

"Can you use magic?" he stared at me with full of hopes.

"Yeah, a little," I answered.

He smiled. "Good! Now try to summon your weapon!"

I try to summon my weapon—just like I summon blazes from my hand a long time ago. It's a red claymore. "Hey! This is just like my real weapon!" I shouted. I can't believe it!

"Whoa! You have a real weapon in real life? That's cool!" he amazed at me.

"Really?" I smiled. This is the first time I hear someone said something like that! It makes me happy!

"Anyway, how do I check my element?" I asked.

"Just summon something!" he shouted. He's so excited.

I summon a blaze from my hand, just like I can do when I was alive. "Fire! That's cool!"

It really suits me! "What's yours?" I asked him.

He gave a forced smile. "I don't know. Could you teach me how to use magic?"

"Sure!" I nodded. "By the way, I'm Elesis".

"I'm Raven," he grabbed my right hand and did a handshake. There's a cut on his right arm.

"Raven, your arm".

"Hm?" he looked at his right arm. "It's nothing. Don't worry!"

"But—"

"It's not a big deal. Chill," he smiled.

I sigh. "If you say so".

I just realize his left arm is not normal. In fact, it's a robot. I believe it's nasod technology. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this?" he looked at his left arm. "My friend cut it, so my previous partner made a new one for me!"

"Where's your previous partner now?" I asked.

"He's with someone else after he knew I can't use magic!" he laughed.

Wait! I need to check someone! "Can we go out now?"

He takes a peek from the hole. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I have to go to hospital!" I shouted.

He raised his one eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Now," I mumbled.

"Have you learnt how to fly?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Let's learn how to fly first. Just move your wings!" he commanded.

I tried to move my wings. "I-It's hard..." I murmured.

"Feel it! It's part of your body!" he encouraged me.

I closed my eyes. I have wings and I really need it. He just saved me from them by flying. Now it's my turn to save someone!

"You did it!"

I opened my eyes. Whoa! I'm flying!

"You're amazing, Elesis!" he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I know you're in a hurry, but we can't go now. They're still here," Raven informed.

"Okay," I nodded. I have no choice but wait. This is difficult.

"Would you like to tell me why do you have to go there that bad?" he asked.

I lowered my head. "My brother is there".

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're the only one he has".

"Our parents died because of accident. My brother has a heart problem, so he can only spend his life at the hospital," I said to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I worked hard to pay the hospital. I rarely visit him because of work, but he's never angry or anything. He's always happy to see me".

Tears begin to roll down to my cheeks. "If I died, who's going to keep him alive? I can't leave him alone! He's still a kid! He can't do anything!"

"Elesis! Calm down!"

"S-Sorry. We just met and I'm acting like this," I wiped my tears.

"No problem," he smiled. "We can do this!"

"Said someone who can't use magic!" I teased.

He laughs. "Okay, okay! Teach me then!"

"I'll teach you later. What can we do for now?" I asked.

"Can you summon a blade for me?" he asked.

"Blade?" I tilted my head. I tried to summon a blade, but it turned out I summon another claymore.

"That will do," he took the claymore. He takes a look outside. "We still can't go!"

"Should I teach you now?" I asked.

"No. It's my turn to tell you something," he disagreed.

"I had a fiancée. Her name is Seris. I'm only a commoner who worked at Velder and became a captain there. My friend got jealous and he made a plan to kill me and Seris".

Fiancée?! "H-How's Seris?"

"She died," he smiled. "She's in a better place now! I wish I could be with her!"

He's too cheerful. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Hey, she's the best girl I ever met!" he still continued his story, even though it's not related to the reason he died anymore. "I like the sponge cake she made! It's the best! Usually she decorated it with strawberries!"

For some reason, his story seems familiar.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Mind telling me who your friend is?" I asked.

"Alex," he looked at me.

Wait, no! This can't be!

"Elesis, are you alright? You look pale," he looked at me worriedly.

"Alex... he..." I looked at his eyes. I have to tell him! I know he's going to kill me after this, but I have to! I can't leave my brother alone, but I just realize I was wrong!

"He...?" he waited for me to continue my sentence.

"He's my client".

 _Yeah, he was my client._

 _I'm an assassin._

 _I pick this job so I can get money quickly._

 _By killing people._

 _Killing someone who is precious to someone else to save someone precious to me._

 _Why did Lady El give me a chance to live again?_

* * *

 _I hope you like it! I don't put any humors in here, so I'll put it on the next chapter :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Elsword – Rune Slayer

 _Please imagine him as a little kid :D_

* * *

Raven tilted his head. "Client? Oh! Are you an assassin?!"

I nodded and lowered my head.

"That's cool!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just say I'm cool? "I didn't know an assassin can carry a weapon that big! You're amazing!"

"B-But I killed your fiancée!" I shouted at him.

His eyes are sparkling. "Really?! How?!"

This guy's brain is broken or something. "Raven, look—"  
"I didn't even see you back then! You're a pro!" Raven clapped his hands.

"How can you be so happy with this?" I asked. This guy needs surgery. We really have to go to hospital right now.

"It's your job, right? I can't blame you," he smiled.

I sigh. "I'm not surprised that your previous partner left you".

"Because I'm too happy about anything?" he laughed. He takes a peek outside. "Hey, we can come out now!"

"Is it really safe?" I asked. "I'm not sure I can fly as fast as you can. I'm still new at this".

"Come with me!" he pulled my hand and flew quickly to nowhere. "Tell me the direction!"

I look at the town. Most of the building colors are yellow. There's also a statue of a man in the middle of the town. Oh, wait, this is a village. "Just fly forward!" I shouted.

Without asking any question, he took me to fly forward. "There! The white one!" I pointed the building.

"Elder Hospital"

"Are we going to enter from the front door?" I asked. Many people are there and I don't know what would happen if we go there casually. For example, everyone will be surprised and one of them would throw the nearest thing to us.

"They can't see us. Don't worry!" he kept moving forward.

"Okay then. 9th floor!"

"Alright!"

We go to 9th floor. We're standing in front of a door.

I opened the door slowly, so it doesn't make any sound. "Hey! He would think there's a ghost or something!" Raven shouted.

"He's not," I shook my head. "If he did, that means a ghost is here literally".

He looked at me confusedly. "So, your brother can see ghosts?"

I nodded. "He always said something like 'that woman is funny!' or 'he's talking with me all the time!' while pointing the corner of the room. Well, no one was there. Just the two of us".

"That's cool!" he smiled. "Can he see some of my friends too? They got killed as well!"

He's impressed with anything. I don't understand.

"I like sponge cake too!" a boy shouted from inside the room.

"Who is he talking to?" Raven asked.

"A ghost, of course," I answered.

We go inside. My brother is sitting on the corner, talking with a wall. I believe he's talking with a ghost. He turned around and looked at me.

He LOOKED at me.

Raven said people can't see us! What the hell?!

"Sis?"

I look at him in disbelief. "Els?"

"You can see us? That's amazing!" Raven looked at Elsword, my brother, with sparkling eyes. "Hey! Maybe you can help us with things!"

I have to smack his head once in a while. For a better future.

Elsword stared at Raven for a moment, and then he smiled, "Seris' fiancée, Raven!"

"You know my name? That's cool! Hi, Elesis' brother!" Raven waved his hand cheerfully.

"Just call me Els," Elsword smiled back. "Seris told me!"

Seris?

"Seris?" Raven tilted his head. "Where?"

"Here," Elsword pointed the corner—which is nothing.

"Oh? Seris!" Raven waved his hand again. "Why are you here?"

"She keeps asking why you didn't save her," Elsword replied.

"I tried, but I can't! I'm so sorry!" Raven bowed.

"That's my sis, Elesis," Elsword said to the ghost. Suddenly he laughed. "I wonder why my name is not Elebro too!"

I sigh. "Sometimes I'm happy that he can talk with ghosts, so he doesn't feel lonely".

"It's not fair! Seris can see me, but I can't see her!" Raven protested.

"Sis, Seris wants you to take care of Raven for her," Elsword said to me.

"Leave it to me!" I smiled.

"Huh? You're going?" Elsword asked in disappointment. "W-What? You have to go now?" he looked at the corner with teary eyes. "No! Don't leave me! We've been together for 6 months! Seris, don't go!" he cried.

"So Seris was here from the time she's dead?" Raven asked to himself. "Hey, are the others were here too? Call them here so he won't get lonely!"

Can he read the situation?!

I flew toward Elsword. "Els, she has to go. She's going to a better place, but she'll always watch you. Don't cry".

"But Adam left me a year ago!" he sobbed.

Adam?

"And granny left me last month!" he sobbed.

Granny?

"Goodbye, Seris!" Raven smiled.

After that, silence fills the room.

"Come on, Els, don't cry!" I smiled.

Elsword wiped his tears. "Sis, why are you smaller?" he asked.

I explained the situation to him. "Magic? I can do that!" he smiled.

"Really? Please teach me!" Raven looked at Elsword with full of hopes.

Elsword summoned fire from his hands. "Ta-daa!"

Raven clapped his hands. "Amazing!"

"Okay, Raven, it's like flying. Feel it!" I commanded. "You have to feel the magical power from your body!"

Raven closed his eyes.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes. "Did I do something?!"

"No," I sighed. "Try that again".

Elsword summoned rune in front of Raven. "Cool!" he amazed.

"You can do it! It's easy!" Elsword smiled. "Just imagine it!"

Raven closed his eyes again. Dark aura appeared around him. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Boo!"

Raven startles. Elsword laughs at him. "Hey! Don't surprise me like that!" Raven protested.

"You were concentrating!" Elsword giggled. "Are you going to concentrate like that in war?"

"Of course!" Raven smiled. "So, did something happen?"

"Dark aura," I said.

"It's dangerous! Can you control it?" Elsword asked.

Raven looks at his hands. "Yeah, I think".

"I'll learn how to fly better while you learn how to control that," I said. I fly around because I'm still not familiar with this kind of thing.

A rune comes toward me. I move away from it and Elsword is laughing. I think he wants to disturb us, but that's okay, as long as he's happy.

* * *

We've spent our time until evening, so I guess it was around 6 hours.

"Are we good to go?" I asked Raven. He nodded and gave a thumb-up.

"Where are you going?" Elsword asked.

"We don't know, but the point is we have to fight against the other teams," I answered.

"Don't go!"

I stared at him. He's looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Els, I—"

"Sis, Raven, stay here! Don't leave—"

Suddenly he fell to the floor as he held his chest and breathed heavily.

"H-How do we call a doctor? Doctor!" Raven turned the light on and off. I don't know what's on his mind.

I fly closer to the glass on the table and push it.

Crash!

* * *

Elsword is lying down on the bed unconscious. I just look at him. Do I really have to leave him?

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, but he's our supporter on this war," Raven informed.

"Support?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Raven, explain".

Raven startled. "Whoa, chill!"

"Tell me," I threatened.

"Four people in the world can see us. Each one of them supports one team, so—"

I crossed my arms. "Are you telling me we're going to take him to war?"

"Nope!" he smiled. "I'm sure he's fine by himself! Other teams can't kill him anyway!"

I give a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he'll be fine. You know my brother too well, even though you just met".

Raven laughs. "Really? I just said that because we opened the door silently and he noticed us!"

I opened the door. "Let's go!" I shouted as I exit the room.

He follows me. "Are you sure? He doesn't want you to leave".

I nod. "I know, but we have to come back quickly".

He raises his one eyebrow, "don't tell me you haven't paid the bills".

"That's the problem!" I shouted. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Should we start by killing other supporter?" he smirked.

I smiled. "Why not?"

I'm sure he used to kill people. This is good!

* * *

 _For some reason I don't know what to say about this chapter, so I just want to say thanks for reading!_

 _Oh, and here's my OC—Ra_ _—to reply your review :D_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: ...I think our author didn't update THAT fast. Oh, she glad that you're going to keep reading, so she said thank you._

 _Elesis: She? Who's she?_

 _Ra: Our author._

 _Raven: Oh! Is this really one of our author great plans? Am I one of it?!_

 _Elesis: No, you're our author's worst plan._

 _Raven: That's cool! *claps*_

 _Ra: ...Please just ignore him._

 ** _Agent Nine_**

 _Ra: Our author is happy that you're confused._

 _Elesis: Don't tell me something's wrong with our author's brain too._

 _Ra: She loves making people confused._

 _Raven: Are you confused? Forget everything and sleep!_

 _Elesis: That's why your previous partner left you!_

 _Ra:_ _...Please just ignore him._


	3. Chapter 3

We landed on the ground, behind a trash can.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Which team that you want to beat first?" he asked back.

"Any team is fine, but if you asked me…"

Hm… probably those two gunners? But it's too risky because they can attack from the distance. I can attack them with blaze, but Raven is still new with his dark power, and I'm still new at flying to dodge all the bullets. Forget those gunners.

If I remember correctly, there are a man and a small girl. They seem to have a good teamwork when they attacked me several times in the forest. We just met today and I don't think we can have a good teamwork without training.

Last is… I don't remember them correctly. Where they even there when I was in the forest?

Oh, I have an idea.

"Your last partner," I smirked.

He laughs. "Good choice! But their supporter's home is far from here!"

Is it really far? "How many times do we take to go there?"

"6 days!"

I facepalmed. "You're kidding me".

"1 day to the gunners' supporter and 4 days to the other team's supporter. Feel free to pick!" he smiled.

I sigh. "And why do you know this thing so well?"

"We were doing nothing for the last 6 months because I don't have a partner, so I took my time to get as many info as possible!" he shouted proudly.

"Now I don't understand why your previous partner left you," I smiled at him. I mean, he's very useful.

"I need something to write!" Raven sighed. "Anyway, the gunners' elements are water and wind, my previous partner's team's elements are thunder and light, and the last team's elements are wood and earth, so—"

"Attacking your previous partner's supporter would be risky because they have light element—which is a counter for your element," I said.

"You, are, right!" Raven grinned.

"Attacking those gunners' supporter is a bad idea because they can attack from the distance," I sighed.

"Also their supporter uses bow," he continued.

Nope.

"What about the last team?" I asked. "Wood and earth have nothing to do with fire or dark—"

"It has!" he smiled proudly. "Dark can beat earth!"

"Really?" I smiled. "Then let's go!"

"But wood can beat wind. To be honest, I'm waiting for these two to fight the gunners, so we would have easier fight or something," he crossed his arms. "Back to your choice, so let's go to their supporter!"

"6 days by flying? Can we use cart or something?" I asked. I don't want to fly 6 days long!

"6 days by cart," he smiled. "3 days by flying in full speed!"

That sounds better. "How fast is full speed?"

"Hm… something like…" he smiled again. He disappeared from my sight. "…this?"

I turned around and he's still smiling. "Did I surprise you?"

I sigh. "Yeah, you did".

"I trained many times to fly that fast!" he shouted proudly. "Should we use cart instead?"

"I can move that fast if we weren't flying," I murmured.

His eyes widened. "Really?! You're amazing!"

Aaand he's back to his usual self.

"Hey! Slash that cockroach! I want to see your action!" he looked at me with sparkling eyes.

A cockroach comes toward me. I shriek as I slash it into pieces. Go away disgusting dark brown monster! GET AWAY FROM ME!

"That's impressive!" Raven clapped his hands.

"Is there any more of them?!" I looked around. I'm so scared! I'm sweating!

He grabbed my shoulder with his human arm. "Are you really scared of it? You look pale".

"This is cruel! This place knows my only weakness!" I shouted in fear. I really hate cockroach! "It flew to my face when I was little! Get that thing away from me!"

He looks at me. "Calm down, Elesis! We can slash them!"

I don't want to slash any more of them! "Let's just go!"

"Okay, let's—"

A FLYING cockroach came to us. I summon blaze from my hand and throw it to the cockroach. "It didn't hit it!" I hid behind Raven.

"I guess element won't work at real things," he said as he sliced the cockroach with my claymore.

"LET'S GO!" I screamed.

Raven pulls my hand and flies away quickly.

* * *

We ended in a cart.

"So assassin is afraid of cockroach? That's unexpected!" he smiled.

"Anything but cockroach!" I whimpered.

Raven laughs. "You remind me of Seris! She also scared of cockroach!"

I can't believe he is NOT sad or depressed about her. Or this guy only has a "happy" feeling.

"You were pale back then! Are women scared of cockroach?" he asked. "Oh! We should bring a cockroach to battle!"

"Hell no!" I immediately disagreed. "You're not taking a goddamn cockroach!"

"What?! Why?!" he looked disappointed. "What if I put a cockroach to their supporter? Sounds cool! That way we can kill them easily!"

He has a point. "You check first whether the supporter scared of cockroach or not".

"All of the supporters are a girl, except your brother. I'm sure they are scared of it!"

I can't believe cockroach is our most effective weapon for now. "Fine. I trust you".

"Because we decided to leave our supporter, let's make cockroaches our supporter!" he smiled.

Did he jusy say cockroaches? 'Cockroahes'?!

"NO!"

"We are the leader of cockroaches!" he raised my claymore. "All enemy shall bow to us!"

"Raven, try summoning a blade," I suggested. I don't want this cockroach talk to continue.

"Blade?! Let me try it!" he smiled. He summons black magic circle with both his hands.

Something like black hole comes out from his nasod arm.

"Oh, look! I did something!" he shouted happily. He summons the black hole thing again. "Can I absorb something with this?! Like gold or something so we can give it to Elder Hospital to pay the bills?!"

"I don't think that's going to happen," I sighed. Why is he thinking like that?

Don't tell me...

"Raven, how old were you?"

"27. Why?" he looked at me confusedly. "Were you around my age?"

"8 years younger than you," I looked at him. He's like a kid.

"Oh! My previous partner had the same age as you! You two should met and love each other!" he grinned.

I glared at him. "What are you talking about?! What do you mean by 'met and love each other'?!"

"Hey! He's a direct person! So if he liked you, he would be like, 'Elesis, I like you. I love you. I want to marry you. Any questions?', like that!" he gave a thumb-up.

I facepalmed. "Raven, stop imagining things".

"And after you married him—"

"Raven, please".

"—find a client that wants him to be killed. And then you kill him while you're having sex!"

"What the hell, Raven?!"

"And you got money for that, so you can pay the bills! Isn't that an awesome idea?!" he clapped his hands, proud with his own what-did-I-just-say idea.

I laugh at it. I don't know which one is awesome—his idea or his imagination.

"Yay! You laugh!" he clapped his hands.

"I don't know how to respond that!" I giggled.

It's been a long time since I last laugh.

"Are you going to marry him?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Just try summoning a blade," I said to him. He startled. I think he forgot about it already.

He summons black magic circle. Finally he summons a blade.

"Yay! I did it!" he looked at his blade cheerfully.

"Good for you," I smiled.

"Hold this!" he put my claymore in my hands. I just stare at it confusedly. What is he trying to do?

He raised his blade and—

Crash!

—this is stupid.

The blade disappeared into thin air.

"Keep holding that! I'll try again!" he summoned another blade and does the same thing.

Crash!

Well, I have a hurtful joke. "This is why you can't protect Seris".

He laughs. "Yeah, you're right! I need a better weapon!"

I think we're going to spent 6 days doing this.

* * *

 _I think this story is going nowhere. I'm sorry XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: Just ignore them for better purposes._

 _Elesis: I didn't pay the bills because—_

 _Ra: No spoiler._

 _Elesis: Well..._

 _Raven: Hey! Take everything happily and you'll live a happy life!_

 _Elesis: Explain your death._

 _Raven: I'm still happy!_

 _Ra: 1.000 ED to smack Raven's head._


	4. Chapter 4

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Add – Mastermind

Eve – Code: Empress

* * *

It's been 3 days, but nothing happened. It makes me worry. We were spending our time training and I got tired of it. Luckily we don't need food nor sleep because we died. I take a peek outside. "Do you think any team is lost yet?"

"Probably not. We're their first target, so I think there'll be collaboration or something," Raven replied.

I roll my eyes. "We're NOT going to fight them all at once, right?"

"Why? That would be awesome!" he shouted. "Hey! Imagine all of them and their supporters are here! Maybe we can have a party first!"

"Raven—"

"And then they be like 'hey, where's your supporter?'. We were like 'right here!' and the cockroaches army came! That's awesome!"

I hit his head with my fist. "Is there a mosquito? You're lifesaver!"

I don't even know anymore.

"Mosquitoes aren't that small, Raven," I sighed. "And if there's a real mosquito, I would slap your face rather than hit your head".

"You're a genius!" he clapped his hands.

I don't even know how to respond. "It's COMMON sense, commoner".

He laughs. "That's a good one!"

Oh! I finally made a joke!

"So what was that for?"

"Something's wrong with your head," I answered.

"Did I get brain damage before I die? Damn! It would be a waste if I woke up with brain damage!" he panicked.

"Why did Seris love someone like you? I don't understand".

"She said I'm funny! Sometimes she brought me to doctor to check if something is wrong with my head or not!" he laughed.

Something's wrong with Seris' head too.

"Is my brain going backward? I don't know," he knocked his head. "What if brains are going backwards?! Maybe the flow of blood is going backward too?! Cool!"

I giggle at him. It's not that bad listening to him for 3 days. Although I don't really understand what he means by that just now.

"Your heart pumps blood to the artery, which means it can't give blood to the entire body quickly! Does that mean you'll die because lack of oxygen or something?! Oh my Lady El that's one nice way to kill someone!"

I don't get it. What's the relation between blood and oxygen?

"Hey! Let's make their brain going backward!" Raven smiled.

I thought that phrase was meant to insult someone, but it sounds scary now. "How?" I asked.

"If we could control water, we might reverse their blood flow!" he shouted with sparkling eyes.

He summons another blade and...

Clank!

"Yay! Finally!" he clapped his hands. "Now what?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm getting bored here".

"Tell me more about yourself".

I looked at him. "Why?"

"For no reason!" he laughed.

He's bored, isn't he?

"Do you think your friends miss you?" he asked.

I laugh. That's a lame question. "I don't have friends, Raven".

"Cool! Me neither!" he smiled.

"Huh? Really?" I stared at him. He should've at least 50 friends or something.

"I lost my friends since I became a captain!" he shouted cheerfully. "If we were back to life, you'll be my first friend after I lost all my friends! Yay!" he clapped his hands.

"Uh, yeah, you too," I smiled.

"Let's gather our cockroaches comrades! I'll be the captain!"

"Stop with the cockroaches!"

* * *

We spent another 3 days and I don't know why he can kept talking for 3 day, even though he knew I didn't listen to all his stories because I tried my best to fly quickly like him. It's afternoon now.

"Do you want to kill her this evening or next morning?" he asked.

He talked like we'll kill her in an instant. "Right now," I smirked. Morning and afternoon is the best time to kill someone!

...In my opinion...

"Okay then! Let's go to their house!" he shouted.

House?!

* * *

We almost arrive at their house. "Cool! There's lava everywhere! I want to touch it someday!" he shouted with sparkling eyes.

Does he need another nasod arm after touching that? "You know it's dangerous, right?"

"I know! I'm just curious!"

We need Lanox Hospital. I really mean it.

"Oh! There she is!" he pointed a white haired girl on the balcony. On closer inspection, there's a blue crystal on her forehead—that means she's nasod. Drinking her tea while being served by another nasod seems nice. We landed on her neighbor's roof and hide behind a chimney.

"How to kill nasod?" I asked. I've been an assassin for a long time, but I never receive any task to kill nasod.

Wait a second...

I look at Raven. "Ever heard of a war between nasods and humans?"

He nods. "Of course! Nasods lost, right?"

"That means she's the queen of nasod!"

"I know!" he smiled. "Cool, right?!"

Oh Lady El...

"You said certain PEOPLE were chosen to be supporter!" I protested.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Admit it, you thought she's human at first".

I startled. "W-Well..."

He laughs. "Your expression is funny!"

I roll my eyes. "It's my mistake! Sorry!" he apologized.

"I think we have to destroy her core," I said as I point her core.

"It's not easy, but let's give it a try!"

"Quiet," I whispered to him. He turns to silence like I told him to.

Two people are behind us.

I turned around as I shot my blaze.

"Not bad for a beginner".

"My, my~ This is going to be difficult!"

"I'll distract them. I leave everything to you," Raven whispered. He turned around and faced the two people behind us. "Add! Ara! Long time no see!" he waved his hand.

There's a white haired boy—I'm sure his name is Add—with… I don't know what those things called… Anyway! There are six of them. I'm not sure what it can do, but judging from sparks on it, it should be thunder element.

Beside him is a black haired girl—I'm sure her name is Ara. She's holding a spear and she's… smiling? This girl is dangerous!

Sorry, I didn't really mean that, but a girl like her can be a professional assassin! She can easily attract people!

"Hey, Add! My partner has the same age as yours!" Raven smiled. "Go! Love each other!"

I glared at Raven. "Raven, stop it!"

Add sighed. "What the f-ck?"

Raven looks at Ara. "Don't get jealous, Ara!"

Her cheeks turn red. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not jealous!"

"Hey! I have something for you!" Raven shouted as he summons black hole from his nasod arm and throws it at them. "Your nasod arm is cool!"

"Hey, look! I have a weapon now!" Raven swung his blade proudly.

A cube—something like a rubik—comes out from Add's weapon. "Good for you, noob," he smirked as he sits on his weapons and monitors popped out in front of him.

I gripped my claymore. I face Ara, waiting for one of us to make a move first.

...This is difficult. I've never been on a real battle. I mean, I'm used to sneak around.

"Hey! I miss that cube! Can I play that rubik before we fight?!"

"Hell no!"

I trained for 6 days, so this is what I got...

I disappeared from Ara's sight. I fly quickly to behind her and—

Boom!

—luckily I backed away! What was that?!

I turn to the shooter, Add. I don't know where his rubik is. I just see something like fragments, ready to charge a cannon anytime.

* * *

 _"Hey, what if we meet them?" I asked Raven._

 _"Of course we'll meet them!" he smiled. "I really miss them!"_

 _This is a bad news! Why is he so happy about this?!_

 _"Make sure you two love each other for better future!" he laughed._

 _I roll my eyes. "Don't bring that up again. Besides, only one of us can go back to life!"_

 _He hit his nasod palm with his fist. "Damn! You're right!"_

 _"By the way, why are you so sure that we're going to meet them?" I asked, feeling curious._

 _"His weapon can detect anyone nearby! Cool, right?!" he shouted with sparkling eyes._

 _Who's 'his'?_

 _I chuckled. "Heh... No need to worry, Raven. I can detect anyone nearby"._

 _He glances at me. "Really?! You're so amazing!" he claps his hands. "What about metal? It would be great if you can detect a metal! Sell it to pay the bills!"_

 _I facepalmed. "Raven, I'm not metal detector"._

 _"And the girl uses spear! She's really cool! Trust me!"_

 _"Raven, tell me more about 'his' weapon"._

 _"He can summon rubik from it! It's dangerous!" he shouted happily. "And his weapons can create something to shoot you! It's interesting!"_

 _Don't ask me why he is so happy about it._

 _"The rubik can shoot from the distance! Take care!"_

* * *

I assume he would keep shooting from the distance until our fight is over.

Boom!

Someone destroyed this roof using something like a shock ball! What?!

I turned around and this white haired nasod surprised me! She can kill me with her hands! We're so small!

I look at Raven. "Supporter is really needed, isn't it?"

"Hey, Eve!" he waved his hand at the nasod girl. So her name is Eve.

Eve's servants appear behind her. A nasod that looks like a maid—I believe this was the one who serve her tea back then—and a nasod that uses cross-shape blade.

A blue circle appears above us.

 _"Summoning—Code: Thunderbolt"_

Raven takes me away from my spot and another nasod appears. The nasod swung his sword and looked at us.

"Elesis, we're doomed!" he smiled at me.

WHAT?!

* * *

 _Yay battle (?)_

 _Anyway, about that blood flow, red blood cells carries oxygen. What do you think would happen if blood flow was going backward? :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Raven: Look! I finally summon a good blade!_

 _Elesis: I would say he has a brain problem rather than immature..._

 _Raven: People keep telling me that I'm weird! I wonder why?_

 _Elesis: Please go kill yourself._

 _Raven: But why? Oh! Can I meet Seris if I killed myself?! Okay then, goodbye, Elesis!  
_

 _Elesis: Wha_ _—Wait! Don't leave me!_

 ** _Agent Nine_**

 _Raven: Am I used to be super serious?! That's awesome!_

 _Ra: That's what everyone describe you before this story existed._

 _Raven: Maybe I have to try to be super serious and attract the ladies!_

 _Elesis: Just stay the way you are._

 _Raven: Hey, Elesis! Let's change personality for a day!_

 _Elesis: No!_


	5. Chapter 4,5

Rena - Grand Archer

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Rose - Storm Trooper

* * *

 _You said everything will be fine_

 _You said you'll never leave me alone_

 _But this isn't fine!_

 _Where are you?_

 _Sis, where are you?!_

 _Don't leave me alone!_

* * *

White ceilings, white wall.

I'm back to my life—in a hospital.

Seris is gone.

Sis and Raven are also gone.

Where are they?

I get up from my bed and take a look outside the window. This world is beautiful. Sis promised to take me outside once in a while, but she's rarely visit me.

"Els, it's time for lunch!"

I turned around. A blonde elf nurse came, bringing a meal for me.

"Mei, how long did I pass out?" I asked the nurse, Amelia. I called her Mei for short.

"A day," she answered as she put the meal on the table. She walked toward me, lowering her body beside me. "You didn't talk with Seris. What's wrong?"

"Seris is gone," I sobbed.

She pats my head. "Don't cry, Els. She doesn't want to see you cry".

"I don't want to be alone!" I cried as I hug her. Sis is dead, but I want her to come back to life!

Mei hugs me back. "You're not alone, Els. Someone will come".

I look at her. "Really?"

Mei nods. "Yeah. Someone will come to visit you".

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can't wait! Where's he? Or it's a she? Is he coming right now?"

Mei giggles. "Calm down, Els! Eat your meal first and your visitor will come!"

"Okay!" I smiled.

* * *

I ate my meal quickly. Do I really have a visitor?

I open the door slightly and take a peek outside. Where's he? Is he really come?

 _"Open"._

I can hear a woman voice. I open the door and let her in.

A blonde woman, hiding her face with her hair. Her clothes torn and her bloody arms aren't in its shape, like her bones are broken into pieces. Aside from that, her neck is crooked.

 _"Where is my son?"_

She asked with low voice. "Are you trying to find him? I'll help you search for him if he's around this hospital!" I smiled.

 _"Are you the killer?"_

I shake my head. "I spent most of my life in this room. I haven't killed anybody".

She turns to silence as she walks to my room. I close the door and walk toward her. "Do you want to talk?" I asked.

She nods slightly. "I have stories! Do you want to talk first?" I smiled at her.

* * *

We were talking for a long time. She said she's going to stay here! I'm so happy!

Click!

I looked at the door. Sis?

A green haired elf entered the room. "Hey!"

I just stare at her. Who is she?

A second later, Mei comes. "Here's your visitor, Els!" she smiled. "This is Rena," she pointed the green haired elf. "Rena, this is Els".

"I have two visitors?!" I shouted happily.

Mei startles after hearing my words. She whispered something to Rena.

"Are you serious?!" Rena shouted at Mei. "Damn! I thought I'll be here first! I lost!"

I look at the crooked woman, then turn to Rena. "Are you two making a competition?"

Rena sighs. "Yeah..."

"I'll take my leave. I have something to do," Mei waved her hand. "Have fun!"

Before Mei closed the door, two tiny people entered my room. A blonde woman and a blonde boy.

Is this what sis was talking about?

About that war?

Why are they here?

"Els, do you want to play?" Rena asked.

"I do!" I smiled. I turn to the crooked woman. "Do you want to play with us?"

She kept looking at the tiny blonde boy, not saying anything.

Rena places her hand on her chin. "I wonder what we should play... hangman?"

I tilt my head. "What's that?"

"It's a game of guessing a word. The guesser will make a line for each word's characters and let the others guess it," Rena explained.

I lowered my head. Characters? What is she talking about?

"We only need a paper and a pencil! How's that?" she asked.

"I can't read," I muttered.

Her eyes widened. She pats my head. "Do you want me to teach you?"

I shake my head. "Sis said she'll teach me someday".

She sighs. "If you say so".

The crooked woman kept looking at the blonde boy. I wonder why.

"Rose, I'm serious. He can see us," the blonde boy pointed his gun at me.

Rena gasped. "Rena, this kid is a supporter," the blonde woman also pointed her gun at me.

Supporter?

"Rose, Chung, calm down," Rena stared at me. "The girl is Rose and the boy is Chung. Els, you really can see them?"

I nod. "Aren't you going to war?" I asked them.

"You're on this war," Rena replied as she takes out her bow.

 _"You..."_

I turned to the crooked woman. _"My son... wants you to be killed..."_

"He's your son?" I looked at the Chung, then look on the crooked woman.

Chung raised his one eyebrow. "What is he talking about?"

"I'll explain later, Chung," Rena replied.

The crooked woman moved closer to me. She grabs my shoulder and this time I can see her face. Her eyes are gone. Maggots and blood are falling down from her eyes' place. She smiles at me—a creepy smile.

She moved her hands to my neck and makes a cut using her nail. _"Must... kill..."_

I grabbed her hands to release me, but she begins to choke me.

 _"I will do everything to make Chung happy"._

"M-Miss... D-Don't... kill me..." I begged.

Her choke becomes stronger and her smile turns wider as I gasp for air.

" _You must_ **D I E** ! ! !"

* * *

 _*forced laugh* Sorry for the mini chapter XD_

 _I just got this idea and I think it would be great for the... story?_

 _Ra: ...This story is near the bad ending._

 _Ignore him. Thanks for reading!_

 ** _AgentNine_**

 _Ra: I'm sure Elesis and Raven are on Eve's neighbor's roof._

 _Raven: I'm sorry neighbor!_

 _Add: Go, cubes! Go!_

 _Eve: We'll use my neighbor's house as the battle field._

 _Elesis: Somebody! Help us!_

 _Raven: We're still doomed! That's awesome!_

 _Elesis: *sighs*_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Raven: What do you mean? I told her the details!_

 _Elesis: Yeah, you told me the details of blood flow and something else not related to this war! Goddammit!_

 _Raven: *laughs* Do you want more?!_

 _Elesis: Uh... no. Please no._

 _Raven: Hey! What would happen if our central nervous system is only brain?! The sword battle would be funny!_

 _Elesis: Stahp._

 ** _LucasTheCookie_**

 _Raven: Was I really that serious? Like, super serious?_

 _Ra: Yes._

 _Raven: Really?_

 _Ra: Really._

 _Raven: That. Was. AWESOME!_

 _Elesis: Oh Lady El help me..._

 _Ra: I agree. They really don't fit together._


	6. Chapter 5

Aisha – Elemental Master

* * *

We're doomed.

For real?

Ara with spear in her hand, behind her is Add with his whatever-his-weapons-called, and their supporter, Eve, along with her 3 servants. "Raven, you don't expect us to beat them, right?"

"Any last words?~" Ara smiled. For some reason her smile is kinda creepy.

"Just trust me!" Raven gave a thumb-up. "Distract them until that nasod disappeared, then you can destroy her core," he whispered as he points the nasod with sword.

I sigh. "Alright. I trust you," I smiled.

"Hey, guys! I've got something to show you before you killed us!" Raven shouted to everyone.

No man.

"I'm out," I flew away from him.

The maid nasod shot a pink shock ball toward me. I keep flying as the shock ball comes closer.

Raven threw a black hole toward the shock ball. It absorbs the shock ball. "That is COOL!" Raven shouted proudly. "Hey! Did you guys see that?!"

The real battle started. I don't know what Raven doing there, but Add's shot doesn't come to me. The only things I have to deal with are Eve and her two servants, the nasod with blade and the nasod with sword. I'll call them Blade Nasod and Sword Nasod for short.

These two nasods are dangerous. Their attacks are strong, but they're slow. Eve attacks me with her drone, which is magically can summon ANOTHER nasod. It's small like a spider and its attack are 3 shock balls, but still… to me, it's big.

If I can't hit a cockroach with blaze, that means I can't hit her too. This is difficult.

Probably I have to destroy her servants first. I flew closer to the Blade Nasod because the Sword Nasod will disappear soon. The Sword Nasod threw something like a shock ball. I flew away from it, but I'm not fast enough!

...For some reason I didn't get hit. Does that mean I get better?

Eve summoned a giant spear and commanded the Blade Nasod to throw it at me. Luckily she's slow, so I can dodge it, but the Sword Nasod already swung its sword toward me.

Clank!

Looks like I manage to dodge it.

Does that mean I have to keep dodging for a certain time? Maybe I can do that!

* * *

We spent about 15 minutes. I can't get closer to Eve and there are cuts on my body. I'm not used to getting hit, so this really is annoying me. Raven is still in his usual happy and cheerful self, even though blood is on his clothes—and I don't know whose blood it is.

The Sword Nasod bowed down to Eve and disappeared.

I flew toward Eve. Blade Nasod tried to block me, but I successfully passed him and flew closer to her core. She tried to defend herself, but I'm small!

Crash!

I destroyed Eve's core. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell to the ground. Her servants faded away.

"That really killed her?! Awesome!" As always, Raven is impressed with everything.

"Why did you kill her?!" Ara cried. She gripped her spear and disappeared from my sight.

"Oh! Wait!" Raven also disappeared from my sight.

...It feels so quiet.

Stab!

I turned around. Raven stabbed Ara from behind her.

Ara screams in pain as she faded away.

"Where's Add?" I asked him.

"Add? He died! Did you miss him?"

Since when?

"Uh... no. Anyway, I thought this is going to be a difficult battle," I sighed in relief. "You said we're doomed!"

"Yeah! We did!" he nodded. "Where should we go next?"

We did? It doesn't seem that doomed to me.

"Not gunner's team," I answered. I don't really have a clue about those two, so I just call them that for a while.

"Okay then! Let's go!" he shouted cheerfully.

I just realize. Blood is dripping from him. "Raven, what happened to you?!"

He tilts his head. "What do you mean? I'm fine! Can you see my usual self?!"

"You're not fine!" I yelled.

Raven laughs. "I-I'm sorry..."

Before he fell to the ground, I caught him. My hands feel... watery. I'm sure it's his blood. What did he do?!

I went inside Eve's house. She should keep first aid kid somewhere in this place.

* * *

2 days later, inside a cart, Raven woke up. "Good morning!" he smiled.

"It's evening," I sighed.

"Really? Didn't I pass out yesterday?" he asked.

"You're unconscious for 2 days".

Raven's eyes widened. "Really?! Do you think it's really serious?!"

"Probably because you used too much energy for talking," I smiled.

"Talking consumes energy? That means I need power bank while I'm talking!" he nodded to himself.

I giggle. "Don't move too much. Your wounds aren't recovered yet. Anyway, what were you doing back then?"

"Protecting you, of course!"

Wait, really? Does that mean I didn't dodge ALL of the attacks, but some of it was his sacrifices? "Are you crazy?"

"Sometimes I wonder which one is the right word: crazy or insane?" Raven asked. "Probably 'weirdo'?"

He loves to live dangerously. "Thank you, Raven".

He looks at me. "You're welcome!"

I know nothing about my enemy. It would be better to know more about them rather than something like blood flow. "Hey, Raven, tell me more about our next enemy".

"A girl with claws called Lu and a boy with gunblades called Ciel. Both of them can summon a demon! Cool, right?!" Raven shouted with sparkling eyes. "And then their supporter, Aisha, is really a supporter! I mean, Lu and Ciel will become faster and stronger!"

No. Not cool.

"There's more! Aisha can summon blizzards and meteors from the sky! She also can cast thunders from the sky! It's like she's a goddess or something like that! She's awesome!"

"Does that mean there's going to be doomed part 2?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

Talking with him for a week makes you don't care about anything anymore.

"Do you like a boy older than you?"

"What's with the sudden question?!" I yelled. That came out of nowhere!

"Ciel said he was an assassin! Maybe you two could work together!" he shouted.

What's on his mind this time?

"Wear sexy clothes to attract him! Maybe he would assassinate Lu in no time!" Raven smiled. "And then he assassinates me to be with you!"

"Raven—"

"You two can assassinate those two gunners together! And, ta-daa! You're alive!" he clapped his hands. "Go back to your life and assassinate each other!"

I raised my one eyebrow. "What do you mean by assassinate each other?"

"Um… I don't know. I'm not an assassin," he replied as he thinks of something. "Maybe you two met somewhere… and then both of you got shot by snipers!"

"Hey! I can't! I have to take care of my brother!" I protested.

"And then you two are back to this mini-me life and do things all over again!" he gave a thumb-up.

I roll my eyes. "Assassinateception. Yeah, right".

"Kill him first, then," he said, still thinking of something. "Assassinate an assassin! That sounds cool!"

"You're making things complicated," I facepalmed.

Raven snaps his finger. "I've got an idea! Why don't we slice their wings?!"

I look at my back. This red wings still exists, even though I'm not flying.

"Can you just summon your wings?" I asked as I try to summon wings.

Poof!

Yeah, right. We can do that.

"Unlimited wings!" he clapped his hands. "Go! Summon more wings!"

"What's the point?" I asked as I make the new wings disappear.

"Summon wings on our opponent and make them fly to the galaxy!" he smiled.

That sounds… logical? If we really can do that, then let's do it already.

"They can't breathe and that's what we called auto-win! That's awesome!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Oh! We need carbon monoxide!"

There he goes again. His complicated nobody-cares things.

"Spread the carbon monoxide to our opponent, so they can't breathe! Plan B for auto-win! Do you like that idea, Elesis?!" he asked, hoping that I would agree to that idea.

"Wait, Raven, that means we got that carbon-something on ourselves too," I replied.

"Damn, you're right!" he cursed.

OK.

* * *

About 2 hours later, we arrived at Velder Village. This is where Raven worked. "This village is as sad as always!" he shouted.

He sounds so happy about it.

"Come here!" he waved his hand. I follow him until we find a mansion.

"There's a mansion in this village?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Let's go to her room!" he smiled.

We flew quickly to her room. A purple haired girl is reading a book on her bed. She glances at us.

"Aisha! Hey!" Raven waved his hand.

This moron.

The purple haired girl—Aisha—smiled at us. "Hey there".

"We can see neither Lu nor Ciel. Where are they?" he asked.

Aisha's smile turns slightly sad. "They're dead".

All of us turn to silence.

"I see…" I murmured.

"Good to see you still alive in here!" Raven smiled.

Aisha giggles. "Good to see you still alive too, Raven".

Wait, is she lying?

We flew closer to her. "What happened to them?" Raven asked.

"They were killed by Chung and Rose," she sobbed. "My parents aren't letting me to get along with our neighbor. They're my only friends. They—"

Aisha cries. "They're my best friends!"

I hit Raven with my elbow. "You can't ask such things, Raven!" I bow to Aisha. "We're sorry".

"No. I'm sorry," she wiped her tears.

"That means we need to fight those gunners," I sighed. "The only team left".

Aisha's eyes widened. "Raven, stay there! Don't move!"

I look at Raven. His wounds got opened again. I'm not surprised.

Aisha took a first aid kid and grabbed Raven's hand with her finger. "I'll give an alcohol. Stay still".

Raven startles. "W-Wait! I'm fine!"

* * *

That must be hurt.

"Thanks, Aisha!" Raven smiled to her.

Aisha put her hand on her chin. "Hey, helping other team is fine, right?"

"Yeah, I guess? There's no rule about it," Raven shrugged.

"I'll help you guys," she smiled.

Does that mean we have supporter now?

"Really?!" Raven's eyes sparkled. "Thanks a lot!"

"Thank you very much," I smiled to her.

She nods. "Let's take care of those gunners!"

* * *

 _I think this story is shorter than I thought A_

 _About that carbon monoxide (CO)_ — _I forgot what the process called_ — _but the point is if it was inside your body, it take an oxygen (O) to create carbon dioxide (CO2). Instead of creating the oxygen we need (O2), it'll create more carbon dioxide, so you can die from this CO things. (That's what I remember, though. Correct me if I'm wrong._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Raven: Gummy bears? I love gummy bears!_

 _Ra: That's a really good point._

 _Elesis: What does our reader mean?_

 _Ra: The point is you can suffer from eating too many gummy bears._

 _Raven: I fear no evil! Come at me, gummy bears!_

 _Elesis: Oh my..._

 _Raven: Let's create gummy bears army!_

 _Elesis: No._

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Elesis: What do you mean by my brother is suffering? He'll be fine!_

 _Ra: Actually..._

 _Raven: Hey, look! Who's that girl?! Is that our reader's OC?!_

 _Elesis: OC?!_

 _Aisha: Where? Where?!_

 _Ra: There. *points Moon*_

 _Elesis: There! A girl named Moon!_

 _Raven: Oh, OC! That's awesome! Hey, don't look at me like that! *smiles*_

 _Ra: Please forgive us. We're always got excited if someone's OC appeared._


	7. Chapter 6

We went to the gunner's place with Aisha. We spent our time again inside a cart.

I left Els for around 10 days. Is he alright? Do they find out that he's supporter? I wish they don't.

 _"Sis, Raven, stay here! Don't leave—"_

What is he trying to say?

"Elesis!"

I startled as I saw Raven in front of me. "You're spacing out! How far did you go?"

"I'm thinking about my brother," I murmured.

"Should we stop by? He must be lonely," Raven suggested. I nod in agreement.

"Where's your brother?" Aisha asked.

I explain Elsword's situation to her. Aisha's eyes widened. "He's your supporter?! Are you serious?!"

I nod slightly. "As long as nobody knows, he should be fine".

"He's fine!" Raven shouted happily.

I sigh. "We'll see"

* * *

4 days later, we arrived at Elder Village. We went to Elder Hospital. From the front door.

Aisha was about to turn the handle on the door, but we heard voices from inside.

"Els, you have to eat".

"No! Where's sis?!"

Raven pats my back. "Your brother misses you, Elesis! You left him for 2 weeks!"

Aisha opened the door. Amelia, a nurse, is trying to persuade him to eat while Els is looking out the broken window.

The window is broken?

"Hey," Aisha greeted them.

"Els, you have a visitor!" Amelia shouted.

Elsword turned around and looked at us. There's a bandage on his right cheek and his neck. He stares at Aisha.

"I'm Aisha. Elesis' friend!" Aisha smiled to Amelia.

"I'll leave your dinner here. You have to eat, okay?" Amelia said to Elsword before she left the room.

"Sis, stay here!" Elsword whimpered.

Why?

"Els, what happened?" I asked as I fly closer to him.

"...her".

"Els?"

"I killed her. I killed his mother," he murmured.

Mother? Did he kill a ghost?

"Calm down, Els," I looked at him. "Tell me what happened".

"The crooked woman wanted to kill me because his son wants me dead, so she choked me, but... but I didn't mean to kill her," he sobbed.

Okay. He was choked by a ghost—because he was choked by a 'crooked' woman. I can tell why his neck is bandaged. "Did you get cut by something?" I asked as I touch the bandage on his right cheek.

"An elf and the other two almost killed me".

Aisha startles. "I think I know who they are".

"That's why this window is broken," Elsword continued.

Don't tell me...

"Is it Rena?" Raven asked. "The other two are Chung and Rose?"

Els nods slightly. "They keep trying to kill me".

This is insane. "What the hell?! How did they know?!"

"Mei brought Rena that time, so I won't be alone. I can see Chung and Rose. They notice it and they suddenly wanted to kill me because I'm a supporter—"

"Where are they? Can we kill them now?" I asked Raven and Aisha. I don't care about the details, but the point is they're trying to kill him.

"Well, if we met in the middle of this village, we can kill them," Raven answered.

"Don't leave me alone!" Elsword cried. "Please...!"

He really breaks my heart just by saying something like that. Now I don't know what to say to him. I really have to go. "Els, I'm really sorry. I have to go".

"Why?! Why are you always leaving?!" he shouted. "I just want you to stay with me!"

What should I say to him? I can't say I prefer my job than him. I need money to pay the bills and things.

Raven starts to speak, "actually..."

Elsword and Aisha turned their head to him. "...we were looking for a nice place!"

What?

Elsword wiped his tears. "What kind of place?"

"Hamel, for example!" Raven smiled. "Since you still have to be here, we're looking everywhere to find a beautiful scenery, so we can tell it to you!"

Elsword looks at me. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. Really," I smiled.

What a complete lie.

"We're here to tell it to you!" he shouted happily. "Did you ever see a waterfall?"

Elsword shakes his head. "Tell me!"

Raven tells bullsh-t stories to Elsword. There's really a good thing of being happy in any situation.

Aisha sighs. "Sometimes you need a guy like him to ruin the atmosphere".

I giggle. "Yeah. You're right".

"There's a big hole in the middle of the town, but guess what, it's actually a waterfall!"

"A circle waterfall? Something like that exists?"

I have to thank him later for cheering my brother up.

"But, Elesis," Aisha looked at me, "you have to say it to him. We can't stay here forever".

"Wait..." I turned my face to Elsword. "Hey, Els, when did they attack you?"

"A day after you left," Elsword answered. He turned his face to Raven, hearing for more stories.

"That's 2 weeks ago!" I shouted. "I mean, 11 days ago!"

Aisha looks at me confusedly. "Um... yeah? Why?"

"I won't ask him for more details, but he survived for 2 weeks," I crossed my arms, thinking of something.

Aisha tilts her head. "Your point?"

We left him for 12 days. The next day after we leave, they were trying to kill Els because Amelia brought that-Rena-something here. That means for the past 10 days, they're still trying to kill him, but they failed. "That means they'll come here again, right? To try to kill him again".

"Probably," Aisha shrugged. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to say".

"He survived for 10 days," I spoke to her slowly. "Get it?"

"You mean, he alone can defense himself?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Are supporters always this over-powered?"

"Sort of," Aisha smiled. "I'm surprised you two can defeat Eve without supporter".

"Her servants are slow," I sighed. I still remember how slow their attack—although I didn't manage to dodge them all. Just look at Raven. He can come all the way to defend for me.

Click!

Someone opened the door. Aisha and I took out our weapon immediately.

A green haired elf, a blonde boy, and a blonde woman.

"Hey! You guys!" Like always, Raven waves his hand and greets them with a smile.

"Finally," the blonde woman pointed her gun at us.

 _"Let the last battle begin"_

* * *

 _For some reason I'm not sure this is going to be a fair battle XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Elesis: You scared me, Moon! I thought he's dead!_

 _Ra: Panic attack._

 _Raven: Yeah! Of course! 2 supporters! Why are they coming in the middle of my conversation?!_

 _Aisha: Wait! I'm not a betrayer!_

 _Rena: TThen why are you helping the other team?!_

 _Rose: I think Elsword doesn't care if we destroyed this room._

 _Chung: Then let's fight already!  
_

 _Elesis: And I think Raven doesn't care about everything._


	8. Chapter 7

The elf—Rena, I think—narrows her eyes at Aisha. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just helping them," Aisha smirked.

"I'll tell you more later, okay?" Raven smiled at Elsword.

The blonde boy is about to take out his gun, but he didn't. "Rena, Rose, this is a bad idea".

So the blonde woman is Rose and the blonde boy is... Chung, if I remembered correctly.

"Don't kill them!" Elsword shouted.

"The battle won't end if we didn't do it now," Rose replied.

Aisha casts something on Raven and me. A pink aura appears around us. "This is the best thing in this battle! I feel lighter!" Raven shouted with sparkling eyes. "You're not fat now, Elesis!"

"What do you mean by that?!" I protested. Why are we joking around at a time like this?

"I can't do much! This is hospital!" Aisha gripped her staff.

"That's why you have to train your body," Rena smirked. She leaps and kicks Aisha.

I didn't mean to be cruel, but I think Aisha is going to die.

Rose shot me, which is stupid. She's in front of me. Of course I can see that coming!

Whoosh!

Luckily I noticed Rena is going to shoot me in the middle of her fight with Aisha.

I throw a fireball at Rose.

Crash!

It destroyed by Chung's bubble in an instant. Great.

These two keep shooting at us. I can't even check on Elsword. Is he okay?

Chung launched chasing missiles from his cannon at me. I can't keep running away. I slash the missile in half.

...Huh?

It went through me?!

Thud!

I hit the wall. That really hurts! I'm bleeding?! What the hell?!

For some reason only one missile hit me.

"Elesis! You okay?!"

He defended me somehow. I'll thank him later. "Not really!"

Why can't I slice the missile? Is it because of elements? Oh, Lady El...

"Elesis!"

Aisha casts something on me, making a blue aura appears. "You can fight him now!"

What?

Chung shot me and I parry it.

Clank!

"Water resistance?" Chung gritted his teeth.

Oh, wow. Supporter is really helpful.

They continue to shoot us. Can't we reach them somehow? And what is Elsword doing? He just lowers his head and stares at his hands. What's on his mind?

Anyway, I can't move freely. This wound... it hurts...

Is this how Lu and Ciel died?

"You're annoying me..." Rena glared at Aisha. Her right hand is glowing.

Three arrows shot, chasing Aisha.

"Aisha!" I shouted as I tried to save her. She's trying to destroy the arrows or dodge it, but—

Stab!

She fell to the ground. Three arrows were stabbed on her back. Blood is flowing from her body.

"This battle is killing innocent people," Chung sighed.

Yeah, he's right.

We need to end this battle.

It's not like I don't have a feeling seeing Aisha dead just like that, but I threw away that kind of feelings since I become an assassin.

...Why is Elsword still calm about this?

"It's going to be easier now," Rena smirked.

"You killed her? That's awesome!"

Raven starts to laugh, but his laugh seems different. He's like a maniac or something. Dark aura appears around him as he laughs.

 _"It's dangerous! Can you control it?"_

Is this what Elsword meant before we left?

I admit that he still can't control his element, but… I think this is going to be bad. Really bad.

* * *

 _"I'm bored!" Raven sighed. He takes a peek outside. "Look! Sunrise!"_

 _We look outside just to see a sunrise. Aisha keeps staring at it. "It's beautiful!"_

 _"Maybe I should train again?" Raven asked as he summons black hole from his nasod arm. "I can't summon anything than this! I tried!"_

 _Aisha looks at Raven. "You can't learn how to control magic in just 2 weeks, Raven. At least you need 3 months"._

 _"Whaaat?!" Raven looked disappointed. "Then ALL of them had time to learn to control their element while I don't even know what my element is? This is not fair!"_

 _Aisha looks at me. "What about you, Elesis?"_

 _"Me? I rarely used magic," I replied as I summon a blaze from my hand. "Actually, this element is too strong. I'll lose control if I relied on it, like, your magical power take over you"._

 _"You can lose control?" Raven asked. "What would happen if I lost control? Maybe I'll be the best black magic user ever!"_

 _Aisha startled. "I think you shouldn't do that, since your element is dark"._

* * *

Rose aimed her cannon at Raven, shooting him with missiles and something like laser.

Stab!

Raven stabbed her from behind. "Blood…" he grinned as his eyes turn red.

I never expect someone like him can be this cool.

By the way, this is getting dangerous. I don't know if he still recognize me as a friend or he just wants to kill everyone in here now. This is why you should never give a great magical power to someone who never used magic before.

Raven pulls his blade and disappears from our sight as Chung tries to shoot him.

"What the hell...?" Rose fell, caught by Rena.

"Rose! Stay with me!" Rena shouted.

Rose summoned a giant cannon behind her and shot repeatedly at us. I fly as fast as I can to dodge it while Chung is shooting me.

The blue aura around me disappears. Well... anyway...

I'm still wondering...

"Raven! I'll handle Chung!" I shouted.

"Alright~!"

He disappears and I don't know what his plan is now. At least he still can hear me.

"Are you an idiot?" Chung cackled. "Then you can die!"

He fired missiles and for some reason they're chasing me. Did he just lock me as its target and I didn't realize it?!

I well aware that my water resistance is gone, but...

Boom! Boom!

...What?

In front of me is Raven, laughing maniacally. "You can save 10 lives with that!"

I'm sorry, but I'm going to laugh. I'll explain.

He's talking about mineral water advertisement. Mineral water cup, to be exact. A cup of mineral water is enough for 10 people, means a cup of it can save 10 people.

I'm glad he still can control that power "a little", although he's in the same condition as me now because of protecting me.

"I don't even care anymore..." Rena gripped her bow. "You can't hurt my friends!"

She shot her arrows randomly. They're chasing us, so it's one of those homing arrows things. She shot a giant arrow at us.

We try to parry all the arrows, but still...

Stab! Stab!

Oh, Lady El...

I fell to the floor and coughed blood. This hurts so much... just like when someone killed me back then...

Raven still can fly, but I don't think he can fight anymore.

"Don't..."

Four large runes surrounding us. This is clearly Elsword's doing. I use my remaining energy to fly closer to him, just in case he can't defend himself. Raven is coming here too.

"W-What is this?!" Chung panicked. He shot Elsword several times, parried by Raven.

"He's charging power this whole time?!" Rena quickly grabs an arrow.

So he's charging power while we're fighting? I feel really useless in this battle, but...!

"Raven, summon a black hole to suck them in!" I shouted.

"This is getting interesting~!" he summoned a large black hole using his nasod arm. Those three are pulled.

"You can't kill them," Elsword said in threatening tone.

I never know my brother can be this scary.

"Just die already!"

The runes explode several times.

* * *

I wake up and breathe heavily. What happened this time?

I stand up and look around. I'm in the middle of the forest. Isn't this the place where I woke up as a mini version? I mean, this is exactly where I died.

A butterfly just passed by and its... small. Am I... back? I'm alive? Did I make it?

I need to work! I'm about to take my claymore, but…

Grr... I lost my weapon!

No time to waste! I have to find money!

After I got a weapon—a claymore, of course—I head to a secret place. It's been 2 days since I come back to life. I wish this place wasn't so far from the place I died.

"So you're Elesis? I thought you're dead".

Phew. Luckily there's a client who wants to hire me immediately.

I stare at my client, just to make sure I can kill him if he betrayed me. "Enough with the chit-chat. Whom shall I kill?"

He takes out a photo.

* * *

Great. I spent 4 days to go there. I quickly went to my target's place. I manage to pass without anyone noticing.

I stand behind my target and take out my claymore, ready to slice his neck anytime I want.

"Hey, Elesis! It's been a while!"

My target, Raven, smiles at me.

"I'm afraid your second life is less than a week," I replied.

"Yeah. Life sucks," he sighed. "Hey! I have something for you before you kill me!"

"Not so loud, you idiot. The others will hear you," I smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry!" he apologized, still in his loud voice. "Come here!"

He brought me to a wardrobe in the corner of the room. He takes a pouch and gives it to me. "Luckily I got some money! Use it to pay your bills!"

"Well, before I kill you, I want to thank you for everything. You really helped me that you make me feel useless".

He laughs. "It's fun being with you!"

Yeah. It was fun. "Any last words, Raven?"

He thought about it. "Thank you for staying with me for 2 weeks! One more thing, tell your brother that I'll never see him again because I'm going to work really far away!"

I giggle. "You're such a liar. Since when we went away looking for a beautiful scenery?"

He laughs again. "What do you expect? You'll kill me!"

I smile at him.

 _"Goodbye, partner"_

* * *

And I spent 4 more days to get my reward. This much money can pay the bills!

I went to my brother's room which is moved to another room because his room got destroyed by that last resort.

"Sis!"

I hug him as soon as I see him. "I thought I killed you too!" he sobbed.

Well, I don't know, but I think he almost killed me that time.

"It's okay now. I'm here," I petted his head.

"Where's Raven?" he asked.

I tell him what Raven told me. "I see..." he lowered his head.

"Don't be sad, Els," I hugged him again. "I got permission from the doctor".

He looks at me. "Permission to what?"

"To take you on a vacation".

His eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "But you have to check your health at the hospital while we're on a vacation. Got it?"

"Got it!" he smiled cheerfully. "Are we going to Hamel? I want to see waterfall!"

"Alright!" I smiled back at him. "We'll go there!"

 _I won't let him feels lonely_

"Yay!" he cheered. "Can I invite Lu and Ciel?" he points the corner. "I want them to join us!"

 _I'll protect him_

It's ghosts again. Too bad Aisha's not here. "Of course you can," I nodded.

 _I'll do anything_

"Aaaw... they said they can't," Elsword murmured. "Can I have some cakes? You said it's delicious!"

 _I'll do anything for him_

"You can do anything you want on our vacation, Els," I petted his head again.

 _Even though..._

"I love you, sis!"

 _I have to kill..._

"I love you too, Els!"

 _...someone precious to me_

* * *

 _This story is short. I'm sorry ; w ;_

 _By the way, I know that not many people read this, but do you guys want another version of this? I mean, Lu and Ciel didn't even show up in this story. They're just ghosts in here (how to treat your characters properly). I'm planning to write the same story with different point of view (it's just a plan for now A )_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Raven: Can I meet Seris?!_

 _Elesis: What are you doing, Raven?! Go back to your grave!_

 _Ra: Aisha is dead, so does that deserve her?_

 _Elesis: I don't know. Probably?_

 _Raven: Looks like Elesis doesn't care about everything except her beloved little brother!_

 _Elesis: *blushes* Y-Yeah, whatever._

 _Raven: Oh! Can I be a ghost instead? I'll accompany Els!_

 _Ra: I wonder if Moon can kill him for the third time..._

 ** _AgentNine_**

 _Ra: Our author just wants the battle to be unfair for some reason._

 _Elesis: Our author is cheating._

 _Ra: ...Of course. She's the author._

 _Raven: So this was all our author's fault?_

 _Ra: You can't really blame her, but..._

 _Raven: Maybe it's our reader's fault!_

 _Ra: Don't blame our reader._

 ** _LucasTheCookie_**

 _Ra: Our author prefers that John Cena music._

 _Raven: TA-DA-DA-DAAAAA!_

 _Ra: Please no._

 _Elesis: What should we do since the power ranger music is on?_

 _Raven: Let's make a giant nasod!_

 _Elesis: W-What?_

 _Raven: I'll be the Dark Nasod and you'll be the Fire Nasod!_

 _Elesis: Ignis, huh? Wait, there's no such thing as Dark Nasod._

 _Raven: Eve!_

 _Elesis: ...Is that an insult?_


End file.
